


Will you hold me tight and not let go?

by SamiraScamander



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2018 [5]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Day 6, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, Roisa Fic Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: Hooe you like it :DIf yes/no, please tell me in the comments why.





	Will you hold me tight and not let go?

Luisa woke up from the sound of the birds outside. They opened the window last night and apparently she forgot to close it again. She always closed the widow before going to sleep because she would always wake up earlier than she would like because of the birds. No difference this time. 

 

She looked at Rose to check if her wife was already awake. Usually Rose would've been already awake, just cuddling with her or already being out of bed. She wasn't very keen on sleeping and always slept very short but enough to get through the day so Luisa didn't worry too much. 

 

(Although she always thought that Rose would faint someday because of that.)

 

But since she got pregnant, she slept longer. Luisa had to admit that she liked this. Seeing her wife sleeping so calm. They would fall asleep and somehow they always managed to wake up in each other's arms. And Luisa loved cuddling.

 

Since she was already awake, she decided to use the time and make breakfast for her and Rose. 

While making the breakfast she thought of their little family. 

She loved their unborn daughter already so much.

They will tell her so often that she is loved. To prevent her from feeling unwanted and unloved like they do.

They knew how that feels and they never want their children to feel that way. Ever. 

 

She finished making breakfast and wanted to go back to her still sleeping wife as she noticed a carton in a shelf. She thought she knew everything but that must have slipped her mind. Curious to find out what's inside the carton, she made her way to the shelf. 

As soon as she opened it, she smiles. Inside are pictures of their wedding. Even after four years it still makes Luisa incredible happy that she gets to call Rose 'her wife'. That's something she never expected to happen but always wished. She managed to look at the first two pictures before a very sleepy Rose walks into the kitchen.

 

(Although 'walks' is too kind. It's more like zombie walking because she isn't completely awake yet.)

 

"Luisa? Why did you leave our bed so early? You're my heating, you can't just leave", she said while laying down on their couch, eyes closing again.

 

"I was hungry. Aren't you?"

 

"No but I will be very soon. I am so tired and my only plans for today were not leaving the bed, sleeping and cuddling. And kissing and eating because otherwise our little one will make me feel terrible."

 

Luisa laughed while looking at her wife.

 

"I really like your plans. And I am sorry that our child is making you feel uncomfortable. Luckily, you have an awesome wife who already made you something to eat." She smirks. 

 

Rose opened her eyes just in time to catch this smirk. That was one of the things she loved about Luisa. Her ability to express her emitions through a simple smile or smirk. That was what made Rose want to go to her in that bar many years ago. (And of course, Luisa's beauty. She couldn't find a word to describe it. No word other than 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' or 'God's gift to the humans' although she didn't believe in god. She was all science and explanations.

 

"Thank you Lu, my wonderful wife, which i love with all of my heart." 

Luisa just laughed and carried their food from the kitchen table to the couch table where Rose was slowly opening her eyes. 

 

"You know we could have eaten this in bed if you hadn't left the bed? I was going to carry this to our bedroom."

 

"Don't tell me that stuff without actually doing it. Also, i missed my wife and heating so i wanted to look where you are on a damn saturday morning. Can you really blame me for that?"

 

Which Luisa replied with "You know I can't" and kissed her. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Babe, I found our wedding pictures. Want me to get them and look at them?"

 

They settled back into bed after eating. There has been a lot of kissing and cuddling so far. Luisa thought that Rose was really getting soft and she had to say; she loved it.

 

"Go get them" , Rose just said and grinned.

 

They all they did on this saturday was looking at a few pictures, kissing, more cuddling and sleep on Rose's side while Luisa reads a book. 

 

A perfect day for them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hooe you like it :D  
> If yes/no, please tell me in the comments why.


End file.
